


Morning after

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: In the aftermath of Kaneki's birthday party, the alpha reflects on his feelings for Koutarou, and L seems upset.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, L/Yagami Light
Series: Tokyo Heroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning after

Kaneki woke up warm, with a dry throat and a thumping headache. He almost groaned as he opened his eyes, only managing to stop himself when he realised that Koutarou and Hide were fast asleep on him. It took a moment for his sleep-addled and hurting brain to remember what had happened, but he blushed brightly when he did. Koutarou had admitted that he found Kaneki attractive, that he thought the younger man was the most attractive in the room, and that made Kankei's heart skip a beat. But he had to ignore that. he knew that Koutarou had been drunk, that he likely only meant it in a friendly way, that- The cause of Kaneki's dilemma groaned a little, nuzzling into his neck sleepily.  
"Fuck, my head..." he muttered, his lips brushing Kaneki's neck (thankfully not his scent gland, as it was the other side of his neck). He seemed out of it, so Kaneki whispered to him.  
"You okay, Koutarou?" he asked, and the older man groaned a little. He seemed unwilling to move, so Kaneki reached up and gently stroke his hair.  
"Did I really admit that I find you attractive?" Koutarou asked, voice scratchy, and Kaneki's cheeks flamed. He hesitated before replying with an affirmative, and Koutarou groaned again, pulling away slightly.  
"I'm too hungover for this," he pouted, and Kaneki shrugged. Hide groaning caught his attention, and soon everyone else was making displeased noises (except Light and Kaneki, who started to run around for bins and aspirin).  
-=-=-=-=  
A few hours later, Kaneki sat in the kitchen, sipping on a coffee. He was completely over his hangover, but his head was swimming with thoughts of Koutarou. Although, that wasn't anything new. The omega was always on his mind... Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Koutarou walked into the room, looking a lot healthier than he had earlier but still a little unstable. Kaneki smiled at him, unsure what he could say. Koutarou had admitted to finding him attractive, but that was probably it. Just... surface level. Nothing more. But Kaneki couldn't help it as a small part of him hoped, unable to give up the idea that maybe, just maybe, his feelings weren't unrequited... He ignored that, knowing he was just being stupidly hopeful, that just because Koutarou thought he was attractive doesn't mean he had feelings for him...  
"So... Uh... About last night... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." Koutarou suddenly spoke up, catching Kaneki's attention. The omega was stood by the kitchen counter, a cup in his hand and eyes downcast. Kaneki couldn't help how his heart skipped a beat at the adorable sight, but he ignored it in favour of smiling reassuringly at Koutarou.  
"It's okay, Koutarou. You were drunk, right? It didn't mean anything," the alpha stated, purposefully keeping the bitterness he felt out of his tone. However, that seemed like the wrong thing to say, if the way Koutarou frowned was anything to go by. Neither spoke for a long moment, Koutarou seemingly annoyed and Kaneki very much confused, but L walked in before either had the chance to speak. The omega glared at them both -clearly hungover- before slumping against Kaneki's back. The alpha rolled his eyes and tilted his head, looking at the omega from the corner of his eye.  
"You okay there?" he asked softly, smiling a little when L groaned. The older man didn't move for a long moment, but he looked distraught when he did. Kaneki was instantly facing him, frowning and asking what was wrong. L hesitated before sighing and muttering.  
"I was still a little drunk when I woke up, and Light was being all nice and shit and... I kissed him. Then I ran," the omega mumbled into Kaneki's neck, letting the younger hug him tightly. The alpha hummed understandingly, unable to fight how his mind screamed that it was ironic that L -the person who swore off of dating after Rue- managed to make a move on his mate before Kaneki. But he ignored that in favour of pulling back and looking L in the eye.  
"Did you give him the chance to kiss back or say anything?" he asked, and the guilty look that flashed across L's face gave him an answer, so he sighed and continued as he stroked L's hair, "So you kissed him, didn't give him a chance to react, and are now avoiding him?"  
"I don't stand a chance with him, Ken. He says he doesn't date because he has work, but it's clear that he has feelings for someone! I don't-"  
"Did you stop to consider that the person he has feelings for is you?" Kaneki cut L off, raising an eyebrow. He could see a flash of purple in the corner of his eye but ignored it. At least, he tried to, until L stiffened and glared over his shoulder. The alpha sighed and looked, greeted by the sight of Koutarou blinking in surprise at a grinning, corporal Rize.  
"Rize, are you trying to be a pain in the ass?" he asked, glaring at the ghost as her grin became more of a smirk.  
"Oh, I just thought your friend would like to know that his cutie-pie alpha is looking all over for him. He even asked Watari! And he's super flustered but very pleased," she stated, and Kaneki sighed again. Both Koutarou and L were a little on the tense side, so Kaneki sighed for the millionth time and spoke up.  
"Guys, meet Rize, the ghoul whose kagune I now own. Rize, I'm sure you've probably stalked both of them, so no introductions are needed on their parts," he sounded tired as he spoke, rubbing his brow before focusing only on Rize. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the kitchen opening made him freeze. Thankfully, it was Watari, who had already met Rize (Kaneki had had a particularly bad nightmare and they both had tried to soothe him), but he did blink in surprise at the sight of the ghost. He didn't let it phase him, though, as he focused on L.  
"Light is looking for you. He claims it is important," he stated, and L groaned, hiding his head in Kaneki's neck. The younger sighed and sent Rize a flat look.  
"You should go," he told her, and she pouted but did as she was told (for once). But only after smirking at Koutarou and speaking to him.  
"Ya know, you're cute. It's a damn shame I'm too dead to fuck you," she commented before fading from sight. Koutarou blinked before blushing, and Kaneki's heart skipped a beat at the sight. He ignored the feeling as he focused on L.  
"You need to speak to him."  
"But-"  
Light himself walking cut off L's protests as the omega froze before hiding his head in Kaneki's neck. Light looked hurt by the action, but Kaneki tugging L's ear had the omega moving. He glared at the alpha, but Kaneki paid him no mind as he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Light. Once by the other alpha's side, he also grabbed his arm and tugged. Both Light and L tried to fight the grip but Kaneki sent them a glare that silenced them both. The trio was silent until the got to an open door, which Kaneki shoved L and Light through before shutting it. The pair inside the room tried to argue, but Kaneki cut them off.  
"You two are so in love that it's painful. You will stay in there until you have admitted as much, or so help me, I will fight both of you," he growled, and L and Light fell silent. It was quiet for a long moment before there was a sigh and the shuffling of clothes.  
"So... Uh... You didn't give me the chance to react. When you kissed me," Light muttered, the smell of his hesitation premating from the room, "I... I just need to know if it meant anything or if you were just drunk..."  
It was silent again before there was another sigh, and L spoke quietly, "Drunk words -or actions, in this case- are sober words."  
He sounded reluctant, scared, anxious, and his scent reflected that. There was a breathless laugh, then the sound of something hitting the door and a surprised (if muffled) noise. There was no talking for a long moment before Light muttered something. Kaneki had to strain to hear it.  
"In that case, I'd very much like to kiss when you're sober. If... If you still want to, that is..." Light sounded worried for once, and Kaneki smiled to himself. He knew it would work out between them... He left silently, a soft look in his eyes as he returned to the kitchen. Koutarou and Watari were still there, so he relayed what had happened to them. Watari looked... delighted, for lack of a better word, and Koutarou seemed happy for his friends. However, it was the smirk that crossed Watari's face set Kaneki on edge.  
"Now that L has his mate, I just need to help the rest of you get yours," the beta stated, and Kaneki threw him a flustered glare.  
"It's only a matter of time before Matt and Mello figure things out," the alpha stated, a hint of warning in his tone as he rolled his eyes, "And all of the others are too young for relationships."  
"What about you, hmm?" Watari teased, and Kaneki sent him a proper glare this time, all too aware that his mate was in the room (Koutarou still didn't know, thankfully...) as Watari smirked.  
"You know I don't date," the alpha sighed after a moment, and Watari pouted slightly. He didn't get the chance to say anything though, since Koutarou spoke up first.  
"Why is that?" he asked, and Kaneki winced slightly. He knew that that could have been the perfect opportunity to tell Koutarou the truth, that he didn't date because he'd been in love with the omega since they were kids, but he lied instead.  
"I don't exactly have the best track record with dating. I might try it again in the future, but... Not right now," the words slipped off of his tongue easily, and Koutarou took it at face value. It was quiet for a long moment before Watari sighed and told Kaneki he should spend some time with his daughters. The alpha agreed instantly, telling Koutarou to text him when he got home, before leaving. He was silent as he walked to where Watari had told him the girls would be, unable to fight the ache in his chest...


End file.
